The New Warlord
by Gorilladanny
Summary: One student is chosen to take the Warlord test! If he passes, he'll be able to go and conquer all of Ransei. Will he succeed? Will he even pass the test? Can I ever learn how to write a proper summary?


**Before reading-**

**I recommend you play Pokemon Conquest to get the whole plot. Also, I hope you played the whole main story, otherwise, there is plot spoilers. Also, another thing, is that I recommend going to this website: . and you know which Warlord is which, unless you have a good memory and remember all of them. For example, Magoichi is in this story. Don't remember who Magoichi is? Better go look. Also, some characters I made up, such as Damian and Jordan. (No durr LOL)**

**Anyways, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Story

"Tell us the story again!" demanded a little boy, about the age of seven, one night at dinner with his family. The little boy continued stuffing his face with rice balls.

"Fine," grunted his mother. She placed a rice ball in her mouth.

"Seriously, Damian? You've heard the story like nine hundred times already!" growled his sixteen year old brother, Jordan.

"Now, now, Jordan. You can suffer through it. Besides, I can tell you like the story," grinned their father.

"Whatever," grunted Jordan.

The mother placed her chopsticks on the table and started the story.

"There once was a boy, about the age of Jordan here. I quickly befriended him after he became a new Warlord."

Jordan, nor Damian, was eating. Jordan seemed more observant to his mother's story than his brother.

"Well, I taught him the ropes and we decided to go and conquer all of the different regions throughout Ransei. We were going to catch the legendary Pokemon! Apparently we didn't know everything and we got help from a few people, all of them we befriended. You guys actually know some of them."

Jordan had not heard that from their mother. Not ever when saying her story. He asked, "Who?"

His mother laughed and replied, "Well, Keiji, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori."

Keiji, had visited a few times to their house. He always did treat Jordan like an adult. He had even helped him train his Pokemon and he helped him study for his upcoming Warlord test. The Warlord test was a test you had to pass to be able to one of the newest Warlords for Aurora, or any region for that matter. They only choose the top students from their schools to even take the test. Even after that, only two students were able to become Warlords. Jordan had been picked to take the Warlord test.

Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori, all about the age of thirty-five, hung out with his mother and father sometimes. They seemed pretty nice to Jordan. However, they sometimes seemed a little mean or arrogant.

Jordan grunted in response and his mother continued with the story.

"We started conquering all of south Ransei. After we did, we learned about Nobunaga's plan to also take over the rest of Ransei. As you know, Nobunaga is my brother. Well, anyways, after that we started conquering the rest of the regions. When we got to Dragnor and defeated Nobunaga, my, now, best friend successfully linked with Arceus, the legendary Pokemon. Then we learned that my brother wanted to destroy the legendary Pokemon so the fighting would stop in Ransei. After another battle, we defeated him again. After that battle, Arceus just left Jordan and Nobunaga returned to normal. It seems now that all of this Warlord stuff is now just for fun, but some say having all of the regions will still let you be able to link with Arceus. After all, all Arceus do was leave. So after that, my friend and Nobunaga wanted to go on more adventures. So, they left and my friend and Nobunaga's armies disbanded. The end," the mother finished.

"Best telling yet, Oichi, hon," grinned the father, Magoichi.

The family continued eating in silence. After Jordan was done eating, he asked, "Can I be excused? I'm done eating and I need to continue studying for tomorrow's Warlord test!"

"Yes, honey," Oichi replied as she grabbed his and her plates and took them to the kitchen to wash.

Jordan made his way up the stairs and into his room and started to study. After about four hours of studying, he fell asleep, with the book on his chest.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. Oh well. :P**


End file.
